


rushing camelot

by DeniseFanta



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Roy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniseFanta/pseuds/DeniseFanta





	rushing camelot

“我开始觉得。”罗伊说。他站在奥利的干泳池里，露出上半截赤裸的身子，在加州六月的阳光下白得闪闪发光，奥利鼻梁上的墨镜显然并非为此准备。他手掌撑着拖把，下巴支在上头，在烈日炎炎里弓起背回头望向在遮阳伞的荫蔽下给他督工的奥利。“你当初收养我只是因为你想找个免费给你除草漆墙擦泳池还长得漂亮的年轻劳动力。”  
“你知道每年维护这么大个房子要花我多少钱。”奥利端起他的冰镇饮料喝了一口——他穿着沙滩短裤，甚至有一杯饮料，只要他想度假，哪里都能成为他的私人海滩。“况且你十三岁时候就力气大得能一个人扛起整个皮沙发，我不剥削你岂不是浪费。”  
“收起你那副资本家的丑恶嘴脸，你明知道我有多喜欢你摆出这种表情。”罗伊翻了个白眼。奥利露齿一笑。“我当时瘦的皮包骨头你也忍心叫我干这干那。”  
“那你现在的八块腹肌和身后追的一大票姑娘又是拜谁所赐？”奥利反驳道。他坐了起来，阳光明晃晃地照在他明亮如同太阳本身的金发上。“而且我又不是不给你报酬。”  
“低于加州最低时薪标准。”  
“算上零花钱，我还得供你上学，加起来恐怕比大多数人的年薪还多哦。”他瞧着罗伊哑口无言，得意洋洋。“帮老爹干些家务不过分吧？赶紧的，你要是想在这个暑假天天泡在泳池里最好立即把这活儿搞定。  
“这里的夏天已经可以被称作熔炉了而你还躺在凉快地里看着我在这个煎锅里挣扎翻滚。”罗伊愤愤不平，“你算什么爹啊。”  
“喜欢呆在水里的是你又不是我，我们家不是没沙滩可你又懒得出门。现在你自己清理你要用的泳池这能怪谁。”奥利耸了耸肩。“要是当初知道你这么麻烦我就不教你游泳了。”  
“你所谓的教我学游泳完全就是守在边上确保我被溺死好吗。”罗伊推着那把巨大拖把走向池边，他瞧着奥利，“我重复我的主张，你算什么爹啊。”  
“我敢打赌没人比我更会做糖爹了。”奥利在墨镜底下瞅着罗伊，他的皮肤就算在镜片后头看来也耀眼了点。罗伊意有所指的挑挑眉毛。  
“啊哈奎恩先生，我想您刚才说的恐怕已经触犯了联邦宪法未成年人保护条例喔。”罗伊笑得特别开心，他在池壁边缘露出一个红色脑袋，两条肌肉线条优美的胳膊搁在底下。  
“我反对，因为我与哈珀先生的所有行为都是在双方自愿的前提下发生的。”奥利端起他的杯子说。  
“这不能帮你开脱罪名呀奎恩先生。”  
“好吧，那你就得跟你的泳池说拜拜了。”奥利喝着他的饮料，继续躺回去享受他的这番初夏美景。罗伊泄气似的吹起自己额前的一撮头发。“哦对了外加你所有因为我才拥有的东西比如说这栋宅子和沙滩和五个月之后你会从我这儿收到的十八岁生日礼物。”  
“你讲真的？”罗伊抬起一侧眉毛，“照剧情来说你应该就这个话题和我讲些下流话然后我们会在这要命的太阳底下干个爽。而不是以你自愿放弃所有财产和我失去我的成年礼物结束。”  
“你成人电影看多了吧。”奥利摘下墨镜眯起眼睛看着他，那一瞬间罗伊突然觉得嗓子热得要冒烟。这该死的加州六月。“麻烦你健康向上一点好不好？”  
“辣得跟个GV男演员似的人明明是你。我的思想怎么能不畸形堕落？”罗伊反唇相讥，他转过身去重新去清理一道池底的灰尘和落叶，光滑的脊背在太阳底下白得刺眼。“继续看我干活或是过来干我你选一个。”  
“你别以为我没看出来你就是想找个机会偷懒。”奥利躺在他的沙滩椅上伸了个懒腰，像只晒够了太阳的狮子。“况且一个下午你才打扫了多少？在青苔螨虫堆里做爱也是需要勇气的，我的孩子。”  
“好吧好吧，”罗伊妥协道，“谁让我们家泳池这么大而你这个公子哥可差遣的只有我呢。你真该多收养几个小孩。”  
罗伊显然是生气了，可奥利完全明白要怎么逗乐他。“过来，我给你抹防晒霜。”他站了起来，朝太阳底下的罗伊走去。“你记不记得你有次挤得太多浑身都变得滑溜溜的像条鳗鱼一样？”  
“听起来你要对我做一些很色情的事了。老爸。”  
“我要没收你的成人电影光碟了。”


End file.
